


mistakes from misunderstandings

by mangojuulpod



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nudity/graphic description for a short period of time, Surgeon!Reader, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangojuulpod/pseuds/mangojuulpod
Summary: you really wish the wifi was better in Inkopolis





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to keep the reader as non-descriptive as possible, the only thing set is readers profession, gender and a smoking habit. Yes i also know that technically in canon squids don't have bones, but for the sake of this story lets all just pretend that they do!  
> this is really just written for mostly myself  
> (I/C)=Ink Color  
> (Y/N)= Your Name

Inkopolis was always bustling with busy bodies. There was never a time that it stopped moving, even at night. Nevertheless, the S4 still held their team meetings in the middle of it all without a care in the world, well, almost without a care. Situated in the craziness of it all was Army, Mask, and Skull. Gathered around a table near Crusty Seans with an irritated aura brimming the air.

“ It’sssss beeen 45 minutessssss and Alohaaaa still isn’t heeeere. Can’t weeee just start without himmmm?” Mask hummed.

Army snapped his handbook shut and cleared his throat before speaking in his harsh, militant tone. 

“ Aloha would miss the information that we are about to discuss and it’s important that we as a team stay vigilant and make sure that ALL members, Mask, know what is being discussed.”

Mask sighed, and mumbled a whatever before going back to finishing his drink. The air was still thick with tension, before someone else spoke up once more. This time, it being Skull.

“ Alright I’ve had enough. If Aloha wants to skip out on meetings that’s fine by me but he should have at least texted us something before wasting my time. The son of a bitch is probably hungover from one of those irritable parties he throws every damn day.” Skull had snapped.

Army and Mask stared at Skull wide-eyed, almost unknowing on how to deal with Skull saying something other than a ‘yes’ or ‘no’, or even ‘leave me alone Aloha’. The deafening silence was broken by Army, with a thought of his own for the three of them.

“Well, why don’t we go to his house? If he’s er…’hungover’ we can make him pay for having us wait for him all day. A perfect revenge for my handbook if you ask me.” he chuckled.

Mask and Skull were amused at the idea of seeing a fumbling Aloha. Normally, he was never flustered or speechless. In fact, he was quite the opposite, suave and talkative. The cyan and purple inklings shared a look of agreement before nodding the OK. With that, they all stood up and made their way over to Aloha’s place mischievously plotting the sweet wake-up call for him.

The S4 noticed three things out of place when they arrived to Aloha’s home. The first, was that it was oddly clean. Aloha wasn’t a complete slob, but normally if you were at his place there was some type of remnants of a party. A lone cup in front of the door, streamers hanging from the roof, anything. There wasn’t any one of those in sight. It weirded the three inklings out, it made them feel like they were in Silent Hill or some other weird horror game. The second thing, they hadn’t realized until they made their way to Aloha’s door. As Skull was going up to knock, they heard a loud thump from inside. The third, was the door was slightly ajar. Open.

Skull stepped back and ushered the other two to step back as well when they saw. With Aloha you never had to worry about many things. He was careless and laid back, but if there was anything Aloha didn’t do it was keep his door open, or let people stay over after a party.  
“What should we do there’s nothing in my handbook on how to deal with this! What if Aloha’s dead!? My handbook doesn’t say anything about if one of us dies or not!” Army blurted out lowly.

Mask chimed into this.

“ Weeeee should call theeeeeee copssssss.”

“ He’ll be dead by the time they get here! Oh cod! Aloha’s so dead!”

“ Will you two shut up!?” Skull whispered harshly. Army and Mask looked at Skull with a panicked look on their faces. Skull proceeded to take a deep breath in and out before speaking again, this time in a calmer voice.

“ Alright I have a plan. Most burglaries happen alone, or with at least another accomplice. There’s at most two of them, and the three of us. Hell, we’re the S4! We need to go in and stop what’s happening. Ambush style.”

Mask and Army were looking nervously at each other again. It was a risky plan that could get them hurt, but anything for Aloha. They nodded in agreement and all stood up.

“Since the door is already open, lets slowly open it up so maybe they won’t hear us come in.” Army stated.

Mask and Skull nodded, and made their way towards the door. Skull was at the front of them and shakily put his hand on the doorknob. He glanced back at the two and opened it slightly more, peeking in to try and catch a glimpse of what was happening. There wasn’t a soul in sight in the living room. He opened the door all the way, nearly prepared to get decked but nothing happened. Skull ushered for the other two inklings to follow him in. They looked around the living room of the place. It was strangely clean like the outside, but nothing to their knowledge was missing. Just as Mask was about to speak another muffled thump! Came from Aloha’s bedroom.

Mask widened his eyes and ran towards the bedroom, his friend was in trouble and he had to help, even if it meant that he would get hurt in the process. Mask grabbed the door handle preparing himself like he did outside with Skull and Army to be hit.

“Alooooo-!” and hit he did get, but not with what he expected.

In front of his poor eyes was something worse than a dead or injured Aloha. A naked one; but that wasn’t all. Sat rather comfortably in his lap was also, a naked female inkling with (I/C) tentacles and her eyes shut tight ,bouncing up and down, and moaning her heart out like she was in some sort of tacky porno. Mask had a clear view of the girls breasts and well, other things. Yet neither of them even noticed Mask standing there in shock, especially not Aloha with his face buried into the girls neck, sucking and biting at it.

“ Ohhhh Alo-Aloha! Don’t stop…! Yes right there yes! Faster!” The Inkling keened.

“ (Y/N)….fuck...I can’t keep it for much longer….” Aloha muttered into her neck.

“Just a little more Alo-haaaaaa!” The girl threw her head over his shoulder.

“Mask what happened we heard screami-” Army got cut off in his tracks and similar to a cartoon, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Followed by Army was Skull, who before he could even let himself get cut off, yelled,

“What the hell Aloha!” at the top of his lungs.

The girl shot her head up at the voice and her eyes widened. In a desperate attempt to cover herself she pulled the sheets up over her head in pure embarrassment. Aloha, essentially speechless was trying to wrack his brain for anything to say. His entire face was as pink as his tentacles, and all he stammered out was a,

“Get out! Now!”

Mask, Army, and Skull didn’t need to be asked twice. They immediately shut the door to the room and sat down on the couch, trying to reel in from the pure shock that the three had just witnessed. In a sense, it almost taught them a lesson. Never go looking for Aloha, because he’s busy.

Shortly after the commotion Aloha came out wearing whatever he could find, which essentially, was just a pair of sweatpants, but better than what he was ‘in’ before. Aloha looked less embarrassed and more angry. As soon as all three of the inklings on Aloha’s couch looked up at Aloha, the stream of anger was released.

“ What the fuck are you guys doing here!? I told you I wasn’t coming to the fucking meeting today! This was the one day (Y/N) gets off are you fucking serious you guys!?” Aloha hollered at the top of his lungs.

Army and Mask sat in silence but Skull answered Aloha with the same level of energy.

“ We came here Aloha because you didn’t send us any damn text! Your front door was left open and we thought you were dead from a breaking and entering or whatever, but turns out you were just fucking some whore off the streets! And hey, I don’t care what you do in your free time, just give us a heads up so I don’t think you’re dead somewhere, and so I don’t have to walk in on that!”

Alohas rage was not settling down, and Skulls comment about you did not help the situation at all whatsoever. You heard the commotion going on outside and quietly stepped outside the room. You stayed near the door as you weren’t entirely decent, wearing nothing but one of Aloha’s shirts and underwear. You heard Aloha scream louder than he has ever before and you were rather scared but stayed near the outside door of you and Aloha’s bedroom, continuing to listen in.

“ I can understand the worry you have Skull, but you do not get the right to call (Y/N) a wh-!”

Skull butted in,

“ Whore.”

Aloha was practically frothing at the mouth. He looked like a rabid dog that was ready to kill, and yet he didn’t scream. He spoke in a dark tone that was scarier than the screaming that just commenced.

“ Say it one more fucking time Skull. Say it.”

Skull was petty. If something pissed him off, then he would be petty about it. Aloha blowing off a meeting, and wasting his time, only to get angry at him for coming to check and see if he was ok, that pissed him off. Skull had no eyebrows but staring into Aloha’s pink eyes with the angriest expression he could muster had boldly stated,

“ Whore.”

Like a flash, Aloha winded back and threw a punch at Skull. A loud Crack! Resounded through the room but Skull barely budged. He rolled with the punch, but looked straight back at Aloha and fought back. Another sickening crack was heard only this time it landed onto Aloha. Army and Mask got up to try and stop the fight with Skull and Aloha now rolling around on the floor throwing punches and scratches like animals. Skull was on top of Aloha repeatedly punching him in the face like his life depended on it, one blow after the other. Mask and Army were yelling at Skull to stop and you ran in trying to pull Skull off of Aloha before any serious damage was dealt. You shrieked,

“Stop it Skull-!”.

Little did you know that Skull was in a frenzy. As soon as you grabbed his shoulders he sharply turned around and like Aloha, reeled back and landed a punch square in the face. Your face. Like a cliche in a movie you were knocked back and passed out on the ground. (I/C) ink flowing from your nose onto the tiles of the floor. Skull while not meaning it, had gone too far. Army and Mask immediately pulled Skull off of him. Aloha got up and yelled out your name. With a cry of desperation in his voice. Skull, while being held back by Mask and Army had snapped out of his temperament and rage filled fighting mode to see the damage that was done. Aloha’s right upper eyebrow had a cut in it, and there was a split on his lower lip. He had redness all around his face, and the cuts would probably take two to three sutures at the emergency room to patch him up. (Y/N), on the other hand was not so lucky. Skull’s punch had landed square in her nose, and through the (I/C) ink flowing from it, he could see your nose was bent in a way it wasn’t supposed to be.

Army sat Skull down on the couch, and Mask went to Aloha’s fridge to get an ice pack for Skull’s hand. Aloha, was panicking. He scrambled around the house, throwing on a shirt and digging through his dresser drawers to find your shorts. As soon as he found them he ran out towards the living room where you still lay unconscious on the floor and to the best of his abilities, put them on you. He was afraid you were going to break like glass. Aloha grabbed his keys out of the little dish that sat near his front door and went back and lifted you bridal style to go put you in the car.

Skull got up from the couch, calling out to Aloha as he was walking out the door with you in his arms.

“Aloha, wait—” he was cut off by Aloha.

“ If you’re trying to apologize Skull then you can be at the E.R when (Y/N) wakes up and say sorry to her.” he spat.

With that, Aloha slammed the door on his way out and made his way to the emergency room Skull sighed and sat back down on the couch. He ran his hands across his face and sighed before hearing a ding come from his pocket. It was a text message from Aloha. Skull was rather confused by it as he just saw Aloha leave, but opened it nevertheless. His eyes widened as he read it, if Skull didn’t think that he already fucked up, then he fucked up big time. Aloha’s message was read in the groupchat,

“Hey guys! I’m not coming to todays meeting. My girlfriend (Y/N) has one of the few days off from work today so I kinda wanna spend it with her. I know you guys haven’t met her yet but you will soon I promise. We can reschedule for tomorrow though!~𝅘𝅥𝅮”

Mask and Army got the message as well and looked straight at Skull upon reading it.

“ Dudeeeeee. Youuuu just brokeeee Alohaaaaaa’s girlfriend’s noseeeeee.” Mask spoke.

Army chimed in as well.

“ You also called her a, um, ‘whore’ multiple times.”

Skull sighed and rubbed his face. His hand was in pain, so was his face too, actually. He got up off the couch and ushered for Army and Mask to follow. Upon arriving at the emergency room they found Aloha waiting in the lobby. His hand was bandaged up and he had stitches on his eyebrow. His left eye was starting to darken, which he was supposed to put the ice on but just sat there holding it in his hand.

Army and Mask sat next to Aloha while Skull went to go get his hand bandaged up.

“ Heyyyy at leeeeast you’ve forgotten that we allll saw youuuuu fucking herrrrr.” Mask tried to lighten the mood.

Army looked at Mask.

“Dude.”

“Sorrrryyy.”

Army sighed, and spoke up, only this time to Aloha.

“ Five minutes after you left we received your text message. It must have not sent, so when we were all, er, at the ‘meeting’ we didn’t know you wouldn’t be coming. You or (Y/N) I guess accidently left the door open and we uh- thought you were getting robbed or something. Turns out it was the complete opposite.” Army chuckled.

“Now I know you would much rather hear this from Skull but I would rather you not beat the living shit out of him in a hospital, so listen to me. He feels guilty and is willing to even pay the hospital bill for (Y/N) and you. I know he got into kahoots with you, but we all know, even you, Aloha, that Skull would never hit a lady. Most definitely not yours. It was a misunderstanding and in the heat of the moment thing that we let go too far. That I apologize for myself, but we're the S4. We’ve been through much worse, just let Skull make it up to you. He’s probably hurting worse at the fact he did that rather than whatever injuries he has.”

Aloha sighed, letting out all the pent up tension he had racking his brain. He was pissed off at Skull for hitting his girlfriend like that. Hurting his girlfriend like that. Army was right though. Deep down Aloha knows that if Skull and Aloha weren’t in the heat of the moment fighting that (Y/N) would not have gotten hurt at all. Skull was just worried about him, and finding him in his house doing—that, with (Y/N) probably made him think that they all got blown off without a care in the world. He pinched the bridge of his swollen nose.

“ Yeah, you’re right.”

The three sat there in silence, followed by Mask speaking up,

“ Sheeeee sounded like sheee was really enjoyinggg herselfffff.”

Aloha slapped Mask on the back of the head and snorted.

“ Shut up dude. Let’s forget that you even saw me or (Y/N) naked.”

The three laughed, and joked like normal, when Skull walked out. His hand was bandaged up and the cut on his left cheek was stitched. He stood in front of Aloha, and Aloha got up. Skull braced himself for Aloha to punch him again, but it didn’t come. Instead, Aloha smiled his normal crooked smile and wrapped an arm around Skull’s neck.

“ I know you didn’t mean it dude.~𝅘𝅥𝅮”

Skull let out what felt like the longest sigh in the world and mumbled a sorry to Aloha. He truly did feel bad for what he did and he didn’t even begin to think that Aloha could forgive him. Aloha rolled his eyes at Skulls sudden humbleness,

“ Save it for (Y/N) dude. You gave me a couple of stitches but I’m not the one with the broken nose here.”

Aloha sat back down and Skull took a seat next to Mask. A doctor came out shortly after. He had all his tentacles tied up in a bun, and had peircing eyes that would make any squid kid crap their pants. He spoke up firmly,

“Aloha?”

Aloha got up and the doctor ushered for him to follow. Skull, Mask, and Army trailed not too far behind either. The doctor spoke to Aloha on their way towards your room.

“ Her nose was busted pretty ugly but because you got her here so quickly I was able to push it back into place. Me and Visor repaired it quickly in the operating room but because it was technically considered an operation, we had to give her Anesthetics. She should come to soon, but I advise that you make sure she doesn’t try and move her nose.”

Aloha nodded and thanked him. The doctor then left him at the door of your room, walking in another direction. Aloha opened up the door to see you sleeping peacefully, at least that’s what it looked like from his view. A large cast-type bandage sitting on your swollen nose. Mask, Army, and Skull stood at the doorway watching Aloha rub your hand with his thumb. The three of the S4 decided it was best to leave Aloha with you alone, and told him they were going to go get food down at the cafeteria in the hospital. He nodded in response, not looking back at them.

It was 30 minutes since the three had gone to the food court, and Aloha still sat at your bedside, thumb still caressing your hand, waiting for you to come to. You slowly opened your eyes and squinted at the heavy fluorescent lights that flooded your hospital room. Aloha jumped up and squeezed your hand tightly. 

“(Y/N)? It’s me..Aloha!” he said rather worryingly.

You chuckled and squeezed his hand back.

“ I know silly. My face is hurting, but I’m not dying.”

Aloha let out a shaky laugh.

“Yeah..yeah, I know.”

He bent down and kissed you softly, worrying you would shatter like glass if he kissed any harder. He continued holding your hand, even when he broke the kiss. He used his other hand to stroke your tentacles and you laughed at how silly the whole situation was.

“Oh god, they all totally saw me naked didn’t they?” you chuckled.

Aloha burst out laughing.

“ Yeah but we’re in this together because you weren’t the only one they saw completely naked. I’ve known them since we were newbies in Inkopolis and they saw my dick in you. I’m never gonna live that one down.”

You and Aloha, while embarrassed about it laughed anyways.

“ I guess that’s one way to meet your friends for the first time. Pretty memorable if you ask me, wouldn’t you say Aloha?” you chided.

Aloha shook his head,

“ Definitely a unique one.~𝅘𝅥𝅮”

While Aloha and you were conversing, Mask, Skull, and Army stood at the door of your hospital room with sandwiches in hand. Watching just how lovingly Aloha interacted with you. His eyes lit up every time you spoke to him, and his normal crooked smile turned even bigger when you laughed.

Mask and Army patted Skull on the shoulder before leaving to go eat at the cafeteria in peace. Skull cleared his throat so signify his presence, and Aloha looked up at him. You squeezed Aloha’s hand and told him to go join Mask and Army in the cafeteria, since he hasn’t eaten anything yet. Aloha looked at you warily then pressed a kiss to your forehead before leaving the room. Skull took his bandana off and ran his hand through his tentacles.

“I uh. I’m sorry. For everything I mean, not just hitting you. It um, wasn’t my place to say anything about you. I didn’t even know Aloha actually had a um, girlfriend.”

You smiled at Skull. You didn’t hold any hard feelings for him, cause you knew he wouldn’t have hit you on purpose.

“ It was a heat of the moment thing Skull. You’re beating yourself up harder than you did Aloha. I forgive you obviously, because you wouldn’t do something like that purposefully. I may not know you yet but I know when someone means to do something like that or not.”

Skull nodded, and sat down. You and him didn’t say another word, but there wasn’t a need to. What needed to be said was said, and you enjoyed the silence.

Aloha, Army, and Mask came back up to the room after 15 minutes. Aloha pulled up a chair next to your bedside while Army and Mask chatted with Skull. He ushered you to eat something like you did him and you reluctantly had an orange he snagged from the cafeteria. It was getting rather late so Aloha handed his house keys to Skull.

“ The doctor said (Y/N) isn’t allowed to be discharged until tomorrow, so you guys can crash at my place tonight.”

Skull took the keys and nodded,

“Are you staying here for the night?”

Aloha shook his head in confirmation and bid his goodbyes to the three. When they all shuffled out it was just him and you. Aloha, now muttered out an apology to you.

“ I’m sorry your day off went like, well like this. Who would’ve thought that you ended up back in the hospital on your day off.” he chuckled.

You shook your head at the ridiculous idea,

“ Being a surgeon has perks, but cod, I didn’t want to set foot in here until I had to go back to work either. I’m sure my chief has already caught wind of…this though so don’t worry we’ll have another day off tomorrow. You can properly introduce me to your friends.” you kissed Alohas cheek.

Aloha laughed at the thought,  
“ Alright, as long as Skull doesn’t break your nose again.”

The comment made both you and him laugh.

At Aloha’s place meanwhile, Skull, Mask, and Army were lounging on the couch watching tv. Going over the events that happened today and how the hell they ended up back at home at 8:00 PM watching TV on Aloha’s couch. Mask snickered and spoke up with another crude comment,

“(Y/NNNNNN) has a prettyyyy hoooott figureeeee.~”

Army, opening his mouth to tell Mask to shut up, just made a noise instead.

“ She was rather...pretty.”

Skull sighed.

“Great, not only did I punch a hot girl, I punched Aloha’s hot girl.”

Mask and Army snickered, 

“ You punched a half naked hot girl, how could you Skull!?” Army fakely wooed. He pretended to collapse onto Mask, with his arm thrown over his forehead and everything. Skull shook his head while Mask snickered. A ding popped up from Skull’s phone and he looked at the screen, it was another message from Aloha. He opened it up to read it,

“(Y/N) has another day off from work tomorrow since, well, her nose. She would like to actually meet you guys, you in?”

Army and Mask read along with Skull, and Mask was the first to speak up,

“Sureeee as loooong as Skull doesn’t hiiiiiit her agaaaain.”

Skull slapped Mask on the back of the head followed by an ‘oooooooow.’

Skull replied to Aloha with a ‘yeah’ then clicked his squidphone off. He got up and pulled his shirt off before making his way to the guest bedroom. When Army and Mask asked where he was going he yelled out,

“ You two can sleep on the couch, I get the bed.” before locking the door behind him. Sleep came to him easier than he expected, especially with Army and Mask groaning. 

The morning after, the sound of the front door could be heard unlocking. Aloha walked in with you on his back like a little kid, still sleeping. He set his car keys in his dish and put you down on the couch. Army walked out of the bathroom after hearing the sound of the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. Aloha looked up at Army and frowned, the tiredness in his eyes visible.

“ Dude put on some clothes, this is my house.”

Army crossed his arms, “I would if I could but, I put my clothes in the dryer. It’s almost done, so just wait a while longer.”

Aloha sighed, he looked almost worse than last night. His eye was dark, a black eye no doubt. His hand looked swollen too. He went into his kitchen and turned on the coffee maker to start brewing himself some. Army followed suit.

“ Did you get any sleep at all last night Aloha?”

Aloha rubbed his chin and sighed.

“No. (Y/N) was up all night.”

Army looked at him quizzically.

“Was she in pain that badly? She should have asked for medication to help her sleep.”

Aloha laughed lightly.

“ No, she works at the hospital. All her little interns kept running into her room asking on what to do with her patients and that they were lost without her, then running back into her room to check on her and make sure she was okay. So she just stayed up all night telling each intern what to do and what to chart. Cod knows I got no sleep at all.”

Army furrowed his brow,

“ She’s a nurse there? Weren’t there other nurses that could have helped the others?”

Aloha shook his head.

“ No she’s not a nurse she’s—”

“I’m a surgeon.” You yawned, cutting off Aloha.

Aloha’s head shot up towards your direction and walked over to you,

“(Y/N) how is your nose? Does it hurt still? Do you want water?”

You shook your head,  
“I’m fine ‘Loha. I didn’t mean to keep you up all night you should’ve gone home. My interns are a bunch of babies that don’t know what to do.” You pecked his cheek.

Army cleared his throat and spoke up.

“You’re a surgeon?”

You nodded, “ Head of the cardiothoracics. Although sometimes I'm in the neuro department if Visor needs me since apparently I’m ‘the only one who has steadier hands than him’.”

Army widened his eyes,

“I-I apologize. I didn’t mean to mistake you for a nurse when you have such a highly respectable job.”

You waved it off, taking no offence. 

“ Could I have coffee babe?”

Aloha hummed in response and went to the kitchen to continue making the coffee. You sat up and stretched, looking around for your sling bag. After finding it you pulled out a manilla envelope that contained x-ray scans and held them up to the light. Army looked at Aloha with a confused expression and Aloha shrugged.

“ Don’t ask me, ask her.” before turning back around making breakfast to go along with the coffee.

Army genuinely seemed interested. He enjoyed talking to someone who had a profession that required strict discipline, but he had no clue about anything medical other than how to perform CPR. He spoke up in his normal tone, but you could hear it was not confident at all.

“ Er- what exactly are those you’re looking at?” he questioned.

You remained silent for a minute, lost in thought. Army was going to speak up again but Aloha put his hand on Army’s shoulder and put a finger to his mouth, signaling him to be quiet. Army looked over at you, seeing your face look like you were about ready to kill a man. Army questioned Aloha what you were doing to which he responded with a simple ‘thinking’. You put down the scans and looked over at Aloha and Army.

“Sorry, did you say something?” you questioned.

Army composed himself once more, pretending like he wasn’t ignored by you. At least not on purpose. He cleared his throat.

“I would like to know what you’re looking at.” he stated, trying to sound less scared of you than before.

Your mouth turned into an ‘O’ shape and you nodded.

“ These are my C.T scans I got after getting checked in. Visor told me there was no neurological damage but I wanted to look for myself since I have a very important surgery involving finally getting a patient of mine that I've had for 3 years off of his L-vad...and with a new heart and I don’t need myself to seize up while I try and get his aorta to not leak blood in my O.R. Visor’s good but he’s not good enough to screw me up…”

You set the scans down and tucked them into the manilla envelope as Aloha brought you toast and coffee. He kissed your forehead and laughed,

“ Baby I don’t think Army understood a word you just said and frankly neither did I.”

Army nodded in agreement and you rubbed the back of your neck sheepishly.

“ Just looking to see if that hefty punch Skull did gave me more than a broken nose but, it doesn’t look like it.” you smiled at him. Your smile was a little crooked and your nose was still in the god awful conforming cast, but Army could see that you knew what you were talking about. He left the kitchen, still in nothing but a towel to your dismay you looked away and blushed furiously while Aloha yelled for him to ‘ put on some Cod damn clothes already’! Skull and Mask were woken up by the sheer amount of ruckus they heard going on outside. Mask, just groaned and slammed a pillow over his head while Skull got up and put on a shirt so he was in something other than his boxers.

“What the hell is all the commotion about?” Skull asked, walking out of the guest bedroom.

He saw you bury your face deeper into a pillow, Aloha angrily rambling in the kitchen, and Army walking towards the laundry room in nothing but a towel. Skull changed his mind. He didn’t even want to know actually, so he just made his way into the kitchen and poured himself coffee. Aloha snapped out of his ramblings for a second to ask Skull where Mask was. Skull casually responded,

“ In the guest bedroom since he kept whining about how the couch ‘huuuurts hissss baaaaack’ too much and wouldn’t stop until I let him in.”

Aloha rolled his eyes at Skulls mimicking tone.

“He’s always been like that, but I’m surprised you didn’t tell him to shut the hell up.”

Skull shrugged and continued sipping his coffee while Aloha talked about various other things. You put all your things back into your sling bag and got up. Taking your empty mug and plate to the kitchen you washed them off in the sink before going into the bathroom to take a shower. Aloha took a cigarette from inside the drawer and set it on the table. Skull, metaphorically, raised an eyebrow.

“You smoke? Since when?”

Aloha shook his head,

“I don’t, she does. When we first started dating I told her it was bad for her, and that she should really quit but somehow she’s healthier than I am. It’s probably one of her weird doctor secrets.”

Skull looked even more confused than before, and Aloha noticed.

“I’ll let her explain it to you when she gets out and Mask wakes up.” Aloha replied to his confused look nonchalantly. 

Skull just nodded, and sat down on the couch to watch the morning news with Aloha. While they were doing that, they didn’t noticed that Mask slipped out of the bedroom and made his way towards the bathroom. Mask, still drowsy with sleep, assumed that it was Army or Skull in the shower and made his way into the bathroom. He began brushing his teeth when the shower turned off and a towel came down from the rack. He turned around expecting to see Skull or Army, or hell even Aloha, but was instead met with your figure wrapped in a tiny towel that barely left anything to the imagination. You locked eyes with Mask and immediately froze up, and so did he. It was like deja vu all over again. You stood there in silence until you regained the common sense to yell at the top of your lungs,

“GET OUT!”

Mask slammed the door open and crashed into the wall trying to run out, not without it being followed by a long,

“Soooooooooooooorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!”

Aloha and Skull’s necks practically snapped back seeing Mask run out of the bathroom like he had a rabid dog hot on his tail. Mask was running in the direction of Skull and Aloha, and Skull, calmly stood up. As Mask was running for his dear life he didn’t see Skull standing in his path and slammed right into him. Skull held onto Masks shoulders as he tried to escape, a panicked look in his eye.

“ The hell did you just do Mask?”

Mask, out of breath, tried to get his words across shakily.

“(Y/N)..bathroom..shower..naked..thought it was yoooou….accident”

Skull sighed and Aloha slapped his hand to his face, letting out a long sigh.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” he said before walking into the bathroom seeing you still standing there in shock.

“ You ok baby?” he asked.

You looked up at him and sighed deeply.

“ Please, PLEASE, for the love of Cod. Teach your friends how to knock. Can you get me my clothes from the bedroom too.”

Aloha snickered and you flicked him in the head. Followed by a ‘hey!’ he left the bathroom and brought your clothes to you. You thanked him and pushed him out of the bathroom after he teasingly suggested he should stay and watch you change to ‘ make sure nobody else came in’. Then put your hair up into your normal style and exited. You grabbed your cigarette off the counter and went outside to smoke.

Aloha walked back to the living room to see everyone dressed. He turned off the coffee machine and called out to the three from the kitchen.

“(Y/N) says to, and I quote, ‘Please learn how to knock.’”.

All eyes were on Mask who, if it weren’t for the Mask, would have been seen flushing a bright Cyan color. You came inside a good 15 minutes later and sighed. Walking up to the three of the S4 that you’ve yet to really know, you began to introduce yourself.

“ Forgetting what just happened-” You looked at Mask.

“I’m (Y/N), also known as Doctor (L/N) by my patients. As Army…? Was it?” Army nodded his head in agreement. “ Right. As Army knows, I’m the head of Cardiothoracic surgery at the hospital that funnily enough, we had to go to because of er- what happened yesterday. I know you guys technically know me now but I just felt I should have at least properly introduced myself rather than the girl that everyone seemingly keeps walking in on….naked.”

The three inklings looked away nervously while Aloha tried to stifle his laughs in the kitchen. Annoyed you shouted out towards Aloha,

“ They saw your dick too yanno. You shouldn’t be laughing either ‘Loha.”

This shut Aloha up instantly, and he muttered out a sorry. You sighed and continued,

“Anyways, I just wanted to say-” you were cut off by a loud beeping.

Everyone in the house looked around confused, trying to figure out where the source was coming from but you knew instantly. You walked over to your sling bag and pulled out a small black pager. You frowned at it seeing that it said 9-1-1 on it.

“ Shit. I have to go.” you muttered.

Everyone but you and Aloha were confused. He ran into your shared room and grabbed your coat and scrubs out of the closet and tossed them to you. You hesitated for a moment, but hell, they’ve all seen you naked already who the hell cares. You pulled off your shirt and shorts in the middle of the living room. Army, Mask, and Skull went bug eyed and quickly turned around or covered their eyes at your sudden indecency. You struggled into your scrubs while Aloha whistled at you. Rolling your eyes you put on your doctors coat and grabbed your sling bag. You grabbed your ID from the kitchen and pecked Aloha goodbye before rushing out the door and into the car.

After hearing the door shut Mask, Skull, and Army stared at Aloha who was casually loading dishes into the dishwasher.

“ W-what the hell was that Aloha!?” Skull stammered.

“Probably a 9-1-1. So much for her day off, she was actually excited to meet you guys.”

“Sheeee just strippeddd in front oooof all of uuuuuus.” Mask spoke.

“Well, yeah, she can’t just go into work out of uniform that’s not how it works.” Aloha stated.

“ Wait she’s going to work? What about her nose?” Army asked.

Aloha shrugged.

“ She doesn’t have brain damage and her motor skills seem fine, day off or not when you get paged a 9-1-1 you have to go in because it’s critical or at least that’s what she told me.”

The inklings were shocked, until Army’s phone started ringing. He picked it up and saw rider’s name on the screen.

“Army speaking.” he stated.

“ I need you guys at the hospital now. It’s Goggles.” Rider said in a panicked tone. With that he hung up.

“Whoooo wassss ittttt?” Mask asked.

Army frowned and put his phone back into his pocket.

“ Rider was calling. It’s Goggles. They’re at the hospital.”

Aloha had a panic-stricken look on his face. If you just left for a 9-1-1 call and Rider was at the hospital it was no mere coincidence. Aloha spoke up,

“ My car, now.” Aloha rushed towards the door and grabbed his keys out of the bowl. Army, Mask, and Skull followed him close behind and they all piled into his car.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have smut :0

You arrived at the hospital and saw Visor standing outside of trauma. You ran up to him putting on gloves and tying on the protective cloth for your scrubs.

“ What happened?”

Visor responded in his typical tone,

“ Male Inkling, around his early to mid 20’s. He had multiple fractures on his ribs and both his legs were broken. His vitals are unstable and they’re unloading him from the ambulance right now.”

The back doors to the ambulance opened up and on a stretcher Goggles was carted out. Followed by an inkling with lime green tentacles tied up in a ponytail. You pulled your stethoscope and listened to his heartbeat but could barely hear it from the amount of yelling that was happening.

“ Rider..! Rider where are you? Rider I can’t breathe..Rider!” he panicked.

Rider ran up to Goggles side and grabbed his hand.

“ I’m here Goggles, I’m right here I’m not going anywhere. It’s ok Goggles it’s ok.”

You pulled your stethoscope away and yelled out to the interns that were crowded around the entrance. 

“ Get him into trauma one immediately, be careful!”

The interns nodded and wheeled him inside as Rider was left standing outside in front of you. You put your hand on the frantic inklings shoulder and tried to look him in the eye as he was rather tall.

“Sir, could you tell me what happened?”

Rider took a deep breath and started explaining that Goggles was fooling around on top of a shop in Inkopolis. You were taken aback at the thought that the inkling running around on top of buildings was a normal occurrence but continued to listen. He explained that when he was yelling at Goggles to get down, that he slipped and fell. You sighed and nodded your head. Looking around you saw another intern and signaled them to come over to you.

“ Take him to the waiting room and calm him down.”

You turned to Rider and spoke to him one last time before going inside,

“Sir I’m Doctor (L/N). I’m going to do everything in my power to keep your friend-”

“Boyfriend.” Rider interrupted.

“Right, everything in my power to keep your boyfriend alive. But right now I need you to follow this young man to the waiting room please.”

The intern nodded and ushered Rider to follow them to the waiting room. You ran inside to trauma and found visor assessing his injuries. Just as you were about to help assess the damage the heart monitor had started going off like crazy. 

“Shit.” you muttered.

“ Push one of atropine he’s in V-fib!” you yelled. 

You walked over to the crash cart and pulled out the paddles.

“ Charging to 300. Clear!”

You brought the paddles down onto Goggles chest and shocked him. The heart monitor slowed down and went back to normal. You sighed and listened to his chest again. 

“ He probably has a torn Aorta we need to get him into the O.R right now.” you stated.

Visor nodded and walked off going to prep the O.R for the surgery. You ran ahead and took off your yellow cloth, and started scrubbing in so as soon as Goggles hit the table you could start. As you finished washing your hand and placed your scrub cap on your head, tying it snugly you walked into the room and were prepped by the scrub nurses. Goggles was anesthetized and prepared. You took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Alright, 10-blade.”

The S4 walked into the waiting room of the hospital, not expecting to be back within the four walls so soon. They looked around and saw Rider sitting in a chair filling out paperwork. His eyes were glossed over and he looked numb, but he was still writing anyways. Army was the first to walk up with the others trailing behind, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Rider.” he calmly spoke.

Rider stopped writing and looked up at Army. He let out an exhale, and immediately burst into tears. He dropped the clipboard that had all the forms on it and held onto himself like he would drown if he didn’t. Army’s grip on Rider’s shoulder tightened a little. The rest of the S4 sat around him in a comforting silence as they awaited the news of Goggles.  
The surgery went without a hitch. As you had suspected Goggles Aorta had a tear which you went in and repaired, and had Visor fix up his ribs. With that you closed Goggles up and Exited the O.R to deliver the news to Rider.

Walking out into the lobby you saw Rider sitting in a chair of the waiting room and walked up to him.

“Mr Rider, sir?” you asked.

He looked up at you and jumped up.

“ Is he going to be okay!? How bad is it!? He’s going to live right!?”

His stare burned holes into your eyes and you ushered him to calm down. You explained what had happened and that Goggles was going to be alright but had a long recovery time ahead of him. You continued explaining that his heart is extremely fragile and he shouldn’t make any sudden movements as it could rupture the stitches.

“ I advise that he does not get out of bed at all for the first week, and that he should not participate in Turf wars for a while now. I know you’re relieved to see him but any sudden movement could really cause more damage so please keep an eye on him and try to keep all touch to kissing and no hugging. I’ll show you to his r-AGH!”

You were talking to Rider when out of nowhere you felt your feet lift off the ground and heard a familiar singsong voice behind you.

“ There’s my favorite, sexy, surgeon~♪! I haven’t seen you all day!”

You kicked and thrashed your feet around yelling ‘let me go’ and ‘I’ll kill you Aloha!’ beore he finally set you back on the ground. You turned around and huffed, flicking him in the forehead, which was followed by a playful ‘owieeee~’.

“ Aloha I’m at work! You should know better than that!”

Aloha sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

“ Sorry, Sorry..”

You shook your head and turned back around to Rider, sighing.

“I’m terribly sorry sir. As I was saying if you follow me I can show you to Goggles room-”

“You know Aloha…?” Rider cut you off.  
Aloha actually looked at who you were talking to and his eyes went wide.

“Dude my girlfriend was your boyfriend’s surgeon! Awesome! How is he by the way baby?” He laughed.

You groaned and blushed. Rider stood there looking bewildered. You signaled for Rider and, well you guess Aloha too, to follow you to Goggles Room. Upon arrival you opened the door to a resting and recovering Goggles. He was quietly sleeping and had all sorts of wires sticking to his chest. Rider nervously fiddled with his hands and peered at Goggles sleeping figure.

“He’s going to wake up, right?” Rider asked with a sense of unfamiliarity in his voice.

You nodded.

“He’s fresh out of surgery, so I don’t know how long it’ll be, but he should wake up, yes.”

Aloha looked at Goggles from behind you and frowned. He walked up behind Rider and placed a hand on his shoulder giving him that crooked smile you’re in love with. If you weren’t paying attention you wouldn’t have noticed the small twitch in the upper corners of Riders face and it made you smile a little bit as well. You turned around to see Visor come rushing in, putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

“ Some..Idiot... Gasp Inklings in the. Cafeteria. Go now. Stop it.” he rasped out.

You turned around and shot Aloha a dirty look.

“If they’re your idiot inklings you’re not getting sex for a month.” You threatened before leaving to the cafeteria.

Aloha whimpered out a ‘yes’ while Rider and Visor snickered.

“ Dude and I thought she was this bad at work only.” Visor said.

Aloha mumbled a shut up, praying that it wasn’t his idiots.

You opened the cafeteria to see exactly what you expected. Mask, Army and Skull arguing over what looked like a cookie. A cookie. You sighed and walked behind them. They didn’t even notice you as they were still all yelling and slapping each other. With one swift motion you raised your arm, and slapped them all across the back of the head before unleashing your rage upon them.

“ What the hell is wrong with you three! This is a hospital not a zoo! Fighting for a Cod damn cookie! A cookie! I have sick people here. Hell, dying people here who want to eat in peace and you’re all squabbling over a piece of food. Either split the cookie or throw it out. Rider is in room 0305 with Goggles. If any of you care.”

With that you exited the cafeteria leaving the three fools dumbstruck. They watched you leave with your hands shoved into your coat pocket muttering obscenities to yourself and how you ‘need a smoke’ and such. You made your way to the room where you kept your belongings and pulled a cigarette from your bag. Making your way out to the designated area for smoking you sat down on the bench and lit your cigarette and took a long drag. You rubbed your face and let yourself get lost in thought.

“ I seriously don’t understand how a hospital lets one of its own doctors smoke.~♪”

You looked up at Aloha and roller your eyes.

“ And I told you that I'm healthy, and have the charts to prove it.” You teased back.

Aloha took a seat next to you, pulling your cigarette out of your hands. You protested a small ‘hey!’ but shut up immediately when his soft lips met yours. You kissed back eagerly and he nibbled on your bottom lip making you whine. Your mouths were connected and tongues danced for Cod knows how long before he pulled away, a long strand of saliva still connected between you two. Aloha moved down to your neck sucking a mark underneath your scrubs and you whimpered out.

“A-Aloha not here…”

Aloha chuckled at how swift your mood changed.

“ What about at home~♪? Oh that’s right i’m not getting sex for a month. Boohoo. None for you either (Y/N)~♪” he teasingly suggested.

You huffed out.

“ Fine. you win. You better be quiet though because we still have the three idiots staying at our place.”

Aloha laughed again.

“I’m not the loud one yanno~.”

You grumbled at his snarky comment and swiped your cigarette back, taking a long drag before putting it out on the ground. You fixed your scrubs and coat before leaving him on the bench with a sly look on his face. Making your way back into the hospital. Upon arriving into Goggles room you saw Rider laying in the chair beside his bed sleeping, and three of the S4 quietly talking amongst each other, not making direct eye contact with you out of sheer embarrassment. You sighed and checked Goggles monitor one last time before taking off your stethoscope and shoving it into your coat pocket. You paged in Visor and he arrived at the door with a questioning look on his face.

“ I’m technically not supposed to be here since technically I'm supposed to be on bed rest because of, well this.” You said, pointing at your nose that was still in the cast.

“ If you’re on call tonight monitor his vitals and page me if something happens. Other than that I'd really like to sleep in my own bed on my supposed day off.”

Visor nodded as a sign of okay and you bid your goodbyes to him and Rider. You walked over to where Mask, Army and Skull were sitting and shoved your hands in your coat pocket.

“ I assume Aloha gave you a ride here?” you questioned.

Army nodded a yes and you nudge your head over your shoulder as a signal for them to follow. Aloha was waiting by the front door with your things in his hand and you pecked him on the cheek waiting for Army, Mask and Skull to make their way down the stairs.

“ You better lock the door to our room tonight because dealing with those idiots all day I don’t want to see them until at least tomorrow morning.” You spoke.

Aloha snorted and wrapped an arm around your waist.

“Anything for you baby.”

You told Aloha you would meet him at home as you entered your car and he playfully made fun of his teammates for getting yelled at by you as they entered his car. Your drive home was calm and relaxing compared to your work and current home life. You had a cigarette and blared ‘Splattack!’ hitting your steering wheel to the beat.

When you pulled into the driveway you saw Aloha’s car there and wondered how in the hell he made it home before you. You opened up the door to your house and set your stuff down. You turned around to shut and lock the door and similar to the hospital, you felt your feet lift off the ground.

“ Aloha!” you struggled against him but he held onto you tight and was spinning you around.

“ Might wanna be quiet because the second we got home they all went to bed so it’s just you and me~♪.” Aloha whispered.

He set you down and pressed you into the wall, kissing you with as much passion and neediness he had when he was at the hospital with you. You stood on your toes to get a better angle and moaned when his hand snaked behind you to grope your ass. You broke the kiss, panting. He went straight for your neck again only this time, not bothering to hide them underneath your scrubs. You groaned breathily feeling his tongue slide up and down your neck and his light nibbles.

“L-Loha… I need to sh-shower first...oh!”

Aloha broke away from your neck for a second to whisper into your ear,

“ How about I join you baby~♪?” he grinded up against you, pressing his hardening boner into you.

“Mmm fine, j-just keep your dick in your pants ‘Loha.” you breathed.

Aloha kissed your neck again.

“No promises~♪.”


End file.
